The Break up and the relationship
by overobsessedfangirl
Summary: Gale and Katniss break up.Can Katniss move on? What will Gale do when a certain blue eyed boy shows up! read to find out! Okay this story has been up for two weeks and i havent got one review if i dont get one this week i am deleting this story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot line of this story

(Katniss POV)

Today I am going to sing a song that I wrote it's called "What can I say." I wrote it because me and my ex boyfriend broke up last week. I walk on stage and say " I wrote this song for someone special to me and he knows who he is so anyway this song is called what can I say.

Hear some words eyes are red watch your tail lights in the rain. Empty heart filled with regret, I know we were both to blame. And I'm not sorry that its over but for the way we let end. So I said all I had to say, in letters that I threw away. And you should know, Please believe me I picked up the phone a thousand times and tried to dial your number, but it's been so long it's never easy. It's like trying to spin the world the other way. What can I say.

Then I hear a male sing voice and see Gale (my ex boyfriend) singing so I go along with and he sings

How did it come to this (both of us) I think about you all the time (Gale) It's no excuse but I wish that I never made you cry. I'm not sorry that is over but for the way we let end(Both) I couldn't find the words to say and you should know please believe me I picked up the phone a thousand times and tried to your number but it's been so long it's never easy. It's like trying to spin the world the other way (Katniss) What can I say, What can I say?(Gale) What can I say, What can I say? I hate to think all you had of me(Katniss) I said all I had to say in letters that I threw away And you should know, Please believe me I picked up the phone a thousand times and tried to dial your number but it's been so long it's never easy it's like trying to spin the world the other (Gale) It's like trying to spin the world the other way (Katniss) What can I say, What can I say (Gale) What can I say

After we finished the song I saw a rose fall at my feet and look up to see my secret boyfriend, Peeta Mellark, and blow him a kiss when Gale isn't looking. When I walk off the stage Peeta comes and kisses me and his arms wrap around my waist and mine around his neck. And we stay like this for a good five minutes until someone clears their throat and I turn to see…..

Gale


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if you were hoping this was a update but if you haven't noticed I don't do very many notices but I just wanted to say that I am really thinking about deleting all of my stories because I haven't had a review in a about a month so unless you tell your friends to read and review I and get them to do it in the next week this story is being deleted

Sorry


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Katniss POV

When Gale sees me and Peeta kissing he looks mad. And tells me "Katniss I thought that song meant that you were giving me another chance, but I guess I was wrong, because it looks like you already moved on. Which is good for you, but you wanna know something I never told you." I nod "Katniss, I love you I always have always will." I stand there shocked for a minutes then say "Gale I love you too, but in a brother sister way. I love Peeta now I'm sorry." And walk away. When we get far enough away I pull Peeta into another kiss. Then Peeta pulls away and asks " You love me real or not real?"

"Real" I reply

He looks relived then scared then the next thing I know he is on one knee. And he says " Katniss Everdeen I have loved you since we were 5 years old and you sang the valley song, I threw you that bread to show you how much I love you and now you love me back so, Will you Marry me?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

(Katniss POV)

"_Will marry_ _me_?"

At first the words just shock me, then a huge smile breaks out across my face then I say "YES YES YES, OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU!" A smile spreads across his face and he stands and cups my face in his hands and kisses me. We stay like that for awhile until we break apart for air. "Now just one more thing to do, and it might just be the worst part of all of this" I say and he looks at me confused. " We have to tell our parents" " Oh yeah! Who do you want to tell first my family or yours?"

"Lets tell your first because who knows how your mom is going to react!"

"Yeah, I will probably get beat for this but it will be so worth it"

"If she lays one finger on you she will so regret it"

"I bet she will!" he says with a chuckle as we walk hand in hand to his house. When we get there we don't even have to say they just look at my hand and start congratulating us, even his mother looked happy which was really surprising. But I was to happy to notice at that time. Then we left and went to my house to tell my mother and sister Prim. When we tell them they are so happy for our Prim was so excited that she started screaming and jumping up and down. Me and Peeta couldn't help but laugh. Then we realized that we needed a house. So we decided to look for one tomorrow. Peeta decided to stay the night , so we went up to my room and went to sleep with one last thought on my mind.

I'm marrying Peeta Mellark.


End file.
